The Things Kanda Does For Love
by Madame-Mew-Mew
Summary: Lenalee has an... unusual fantasy, Kanda reluctantly agrees to fulfill it, dressing up in lingerie for love.  In the end however he realizes he loves giving her pleasure.  Lemon/fluff.
1. Chapter 1: What A Girl Wants

Author's Note: So I'm pretty sure this is something that no one besides me wanted or needed, but I'm putting it up anyway because I think it's adorable, I mean how cute is Lenalee getting all shy about asking her man to put on women's underwear and spank her? And how cute is Kanda actually loving her enough to do it? I mean D'awww. So yeah, that's what this is eventually going to be... a het lemon with crossdressing!Kanda, and fluffy kinky sex. The fact that I even had this idea is probably a sign there's something deeply wrong with me, but in any case, enjoy.

He was in love, god he had to be in love to be doing this. Of course, the way she'd asked hadn't helped.

It had all started earlier that day, Lenalee sitting next to him on the bed flushing, looking absolutely painfully adorable, as she bit her lower lip and knit her delicate brows.

"Yuu, can I ask you for something?" asked the raven haired girl, gazing up at her... what were they? Lovers sounded like something... Lavi would say, and boyfriend was too normal, exorcists didn't have typical relationships. She was his partner, and he was hers. In the field they had each other's back, and in bed... they had each other.

"Of course," he said, taciturn as always, even being in love wouldn't make the raven haired exorcist talkative.

"And you promise you won't think I'm weird?" she said, biting her lower lip and twirling the end of her long pigtail around her finger. He had to admit he was glad she'd grown her hair back out, he liked grabbing it when they made love, liked burying his nose in it, the scent of it, clean and vaguely floral, the way it felt sliding his fingers through its silken length. He was aware she felt the same about his, she always took great pleasure in removing the tie, letting the gleaming tresses fall round him before they made love.

"I promise I won't think you're weird," he said a little grudgingly

"Ok," she said, cheeks flushing even a bit pinker, "Kanda... if I asked you to wear something... special... for me... would you?"

"Che, yes," said Kanda getting a little irritated with her beating around the bush, but her big violet eyes turned up to meet his dark ones kept him from getting too angry. Really, how could he get mad with her looking at him like that. "Come on now, tell me," he said a bit more gently.

"Yuu, I want you to dress up for me... "

"So I gathered," said Kinda still looking at her in puzzlement. What could Lenalee possibly want him to wear that she was so uncomfortable asking about?

"I want you to wear lingerie for me," she said, bowing her head as if ashamed of herself.

Kanda's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, well that certainly explained her discomfort.

"Lingerie, you know pretty things women wear to bed, like that little pink nightie I wore on your birthday," she said.

"I know what lingerie is," said Kanda still looking more than a little shocked. Lenalee? His Lenalee wanted... that? If anyone else had asked the ponytailed exorcist to put on women's clothing, they would have found themselves cut very efficiently into tiny little pieces, but this was different. She made it different.

He nodded, looking at her. Trying to understand why she wanted what she wanted. Of course he'd been teased about his androgynous looks, not that his body wasn't clearly male, more than clearly on the lower half in fact. Despite his maleness, he was slender, lithely muscled rather than brawny, and his high cheekboned rather angular face with those startling dark eyes was also beautiful, though not soft, not like Lenalee's, but beautiful in its sharp aristocratic way, those full lips and shapely jaw, and then of course there was the hair, incredibly long and silky and the same jet black as raven's feathers. It was his sole vanity, brushing and caring for it, despite washing it with soap the rest of the routine surrounding it was... well elaborate. He licked his lips. The idea of putting on women's clothing, particularly women's underwear seemed just a bit embarrassing to him, but on the other hand, there was Lenalee looking up at him so very hopefully, gazing imploringly into his eyes. He melted.

"I'll do it," he said resignedly, "but if you tell anyone I'll... I don't know what but you won't enjoy it."

Lenalee of course instantly pulled him into an adoring hug.

"I was so scared you'd say no and never speak to me again," she said.

"I have to speak to you, we work together," said Kanda, somewhat missing the point, as he often did.

"..." said Lenalee, giving him a somewhat puzzled look. Even though it had been years since they'd become intimate there were still moments when she completely failed to understand him.

"So what did you want me to wear?" said the samurai in a resigned tone.

"Well, I went out and bought some things in your size," she said chewing her lower lip, "and I guess why don't you pick out what you'd be comfortable in," she added, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "Um, I'd like you to leave your hair up to start with, and there's some makeup in there too... you don't need much, just a little eyeliner maybe?"

He could hear the excitement in her voice. How was he supposed to say no to her, no matter how ridiculous her request?

Thankfully it had been time for dinner after that, and they'd gone out to the dining hall, distracting themselves with talk about work and books and this and that.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Vicious

He'd hoped the interruption would distract her from her aims, but he hadn't been so lucky.

The minute they'd gotten back to her room, she'd proffered the bag, and given him that adorable look again. Why? Why was it impossible to resist her when she gave him that look? He went through the bag, finding a surprisingly broad selection of items. 'How often is she expecting me to do this?' he wondered, as he selected the items that struck him as least horrifying. He selected a midnight blue charmeuse babydoll, trimmed in the finest teardrop black lace with matching knickers. It tied with black ribbon at the front, and complimented with a little gloss on his lips and some black liner round his eyes. His long lashes needed no mascara, and his pale skin was naturally flawless. He slid on a pair of stiletto heels and examined himself in the mirror, surprised at his own reflection, suddenly he could see why Lenalee had wanted this. He didn't look ridiculous, like some big hulking ape in a dress might, nor did the feminine attire undermine his masculinity. It complimented his beautiful face and slim form, while calling attention to his maleness, drawing attention to the distinctly unfeminine bulge in the panties, the effect was unearthly, and stunningly beautiful. His long hair hung like obsidian silk against white skin, and he gave himself a seductive little smile. He looked like some otherworldly spirit of sex, still he blushed, and considered wiping off the makeup, changing back into his uniform, and telling Lenalee he'd been unable to go through with it, but then he imagined the disappointment in those sweet lilac eyes and he couldn't, he simply couldn't. So instead, he stepped towards the door, took a deep breath squared his shoulders, and walked out into Lenalee's bedroom.

When Lenalee looked up and saw him, her jaw dropped. This was better than anything she could ever have imagined. He looked stunning. His glorious androgyny played up by the attire, and the light application of makeup to his face. The high heels made his shapely legs look positively irresistible, and forced a sinful wiggle into his walk. The panties flattered his firm derriere, and slim hips, and the delicate top practically begged to be slipped off to expose more of that alabaster skin.

"Kanda," was all she could say, voice breathy. The look on her face killed the last traces of doubt in his mind. If dressing like this did that to his Lenalee, well he'd do it as much as she wanted. It was only then that his eyes wandered downward from her stunned expression, to what she'd changed into. Her garments were lilac and black, a lacy bra pushing up her milky breasts, exaggerating the curves of her slender form and leaving her perfect midriff on display, matching knickers showcasing the sweet feminine curve of her hips, silk stockings and long slim legs, and each tiny feminine foot encased in a perfect stiletto heel, and last but not least a slim leather collar around her neck decked with a heart shaped padlock. She looked like a porcelain doll, arranged for his pleasure on the bed. His Lenalee was always a beauty, but arrayed like this and all for his benefit he was almost overwhelmed. She was not vain by nature, not one to normally put so much care into looking flawless. She didn't need it, being a natural beauty of the first order, but she'd taken the time, made the effort, and all for him, to give him pleasure.

She looked up at him, from her place on the bed, and there was nothing to do but go to her, and pull her into an adoring embrace. He took her chin in hand, tilting her face up so that he could kiss her, tenderly, cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side as his tongue slipped between her lips. She was so warm in his arms, making soft kittenish noises of pleasure.

"Hmm, so you really like this, huh?" he asked, giving her a wicked grin as his long fingered hands traced over the soft skin of her sides.

She looked up at him, blushing, and nodded. He was almost surprised by the way she reacted. Lenalee wasn't usually so shy, wasn't usually so pliant. Kanda licked his lips. He'd caused this, and that sent a pleasant shudder of lust down his spine.

"You look so perfect," she said, drawing back for a moment to stare at him in awe, touching his cheek lightly as if to reassure herself that he was real, and this wasn't some wonderful wonderful dream she was having.

He chuckled. "I'm real, love," he said with a smirk. She blushed. His sudden confidence just made the effect more intense. He was so stunning like this, it was almost unbearable. She whimpered, too overwhelmed to know how to proceed with exquisite creature before her.

He grinned wolfishly, hungry eyes roving over her slender form, laid out deliciously on the bed before him.

He parted her legs, fingers sliding up those flawless thighs. She arched her back slightly, letting out the softest gasped of pleasure, her arms wrapping round his neck.

"I love you," she said softly, her fingers tangling in the silken onyx mane, drawing a soft gasp of pleasure from his glossy lips.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her close, so that she could feel his arousal pressed against her. Her eyes widened, and she moaned softly.

"Please," she whispered, and heat flooded him. How could he resist that? He growled, sliding her knickers off with one hand as he bent his head to suck her neck, rough, biting, sure to leave impressive marks (she's have to wear a scarf around her brother for quite some time but lord it was worth it.) She arched, her nails digging into his shoulder's as she threw her head back, moaning his name. "Fuck," she cried, back arching as he sucked on the lobe of her ear. He felt a rush of possessive animalistic passion. Normally he wasn't like this, but the way she looked at him, the awe in those violet eyes made him ache to _claim_ her. He grabbed her, yanking her towards him, silky skin, and raven hair.

"_You are MINE," _he growled low into her ear, and her eyes widened again, as she arched up against him, writhing. It wasn't usual for her. Lenalee tugged wantonly at his knickers.

"Yuu, please," she said, her voice taking on a note of desperation. He laughed darkly.

"You want something?" he purred, words whispered into her ear, so that his hot breath on her sensitized skin drew another little gasp.

"Y-yeah," she murmured softly. He gazed into her eyes.

"What?" he said, a wicked smile forming on his features.

"Kanda," she whined, a pleading note in her voice.

"Come on, love," he purred, "You can do better than that."

"Kanda... please, I need you inside me," she gasped, wantonly.

That was what he needed to here, grabbing his cock and sliding into her tight wet heat. She was perfect around him, her legs splayed wide and her back arching wantonly. Her nails digging hard into his shoulders. He grabbed her hips, setting up a punishing rhythm.

"Lena... fuck," he groaned fingers twining in her dark hair, pulling her head to the side to trail bites and kisses down her silken neck. She was heaven in his arms, and he was glorious midnight in the delicate negligee with fire in his eyes as he reached to pin her wrists, possessing her, claiming her as his own.

She clutched at him, never having felt so thoroughly _owned_. In that moment she knew that her place in the universe was with him between her legs. They were a matched set, sword and sheath. He held her hips, driving into her as she moaned sweetly. Passion was a fire that threatened to consume him completely, he looked down at her eyes blazing. He wanted to invade her, claim her completely.

Her body clutched at him, and she whimpered needly with every rough thrust. This was exactly what she'd wanted, somehow the way the attire highlighted his beauty merely added to the sense of power. She gave herself to him, there was something potent in the mixture of feminine beauty and masculine strength that Kanda presented her with.

Pleasure shook her world, in this moment the millennium earl and the mess of the outside world were distant, all that mattered was Kanda. Sensation shimmered through her, drawing gasps of wanton pleasure from her kiss reddened lips. He needed her, buried himself in her to the hilt and found it was still not enough and so he thrust in again.

She was animalistic, wild under him, and he took the hint with pleasure grabbed her by the hair and flipping her over, dragging her onto all fours. He slapped her rear, and she yelped in delight, back arching. Sounds of pleasure filled the room, flesh against flesh, gasps and moans like silk ribbons, his nails in her skin.

"Nh-" she gasped as he slammed into her, hitting her core with every thrust. He grabbed her hips and dragged her against him, taking her, claiming her.

"That's right," he purred, pulling her hair, "I know exactly how to turn you on, you filthy little slut."

She groaned, clenching around him eagerly.

"Kanda... fuck," she whimpered, clawing at the bed,

He loved the way she wiggled. He'd never seen her like this. Normally she was quieter, more restrained, making soft sweet little noises and clinging to him while she arched on the bed, but tonight she was utterly unrestrained. He loved the hellcat he'd released, and Yu realized with a delicious shudder of pleasure that she liked it rough and he found that he liked giving it to her. He let out all the dark impulses he usually suppressed. He was as violent as he was in battle, hips mo ving fluid and unrestrained.

He didn't realize how long he'd needed this, fiery passionate release, but he was getting it, spiraling closer to the inexpressible high of climax.

His fingers found their way between her legs, stroking her. Pleasure enrobed her like gossamer, electric pleasure trembling over her skin.

"K-Kanda," she whimpered, and he growled.

"Say my name again, slut," he demanded, landing another harsh smack on her ass, as he massaged the heat between her legs, knowing exactly how to drive her to the edge but deny her orgasm.

"Yuu," she cried, "Yuu... please."

He knew what she wanted, but he took pleasure in driving her wild, dressed like this he found he was wilder and yet more self controlled. He could resist, focus entirely on pushing her past the edge.

"You can do better than that, love," he purred, voice smooth as silk and exquisitely chilly, and she shuddered, last shred of self control vanishing. She was hot and cold and lost to pleasure,

"I need it, please, Kanda let me come," she begged, breaking beautifully, "i'll do anything, please." She turned her head to look at him, violet eyes pleading, and he could no longer resist her. The chilly facade broke and he flipped her over, grabbing her by the hair and kissing her fiercely, teeth clashed, and the shock was good, bitten lips and wrestling tongues. He stroked faster, god she was so wet, dripping, soaked, and all for him. He loved it, loved seeing what he'd done to her, the flushed cheeks, and glassy eyes.

"Come for me," he ordered, whispering rough and passionate into her ear, and she could tell by his ragged voice he was close, but the thought was but a moment and then she was coming, pleasure taking her consciousness, muscles tensing, her back arching taut as the string of a bow.

Her inner muscles clutched him, as she embraced him, digging her nails into his back. It was too much, the sweet dirty angel writhing beneath him, and he came, screaming her name, thrusting savagely into her slender body, filling her. He'd never had anything feel so absolutely perfect, so right. He released everything, all the pent up emotion from battle, and collapsing atop her panting. She looked at him, stunned, dazed.

"Kanda," she said, "you're amazing," and he smiled, and stroked her hair.

"I'm keeping the lingerie, love."


End file.
